TAXI
by Misfit band geek
Summary: your late for school and the car won't work..TAXI! perfect! but theres just one problem...you won't be alone... T for language..may go up to an M if i but a lemon in it..i don't know yet..


* * *

Hello, i'm a horrible author...well got that off my chest. i haven't been on this site for....well a long freaking time! so hear is...like a year in a nutshell.

1. my dad is seperated from my step mother...again  
2. Because of drama my bad habit has started...again  
3. I still love rock, metal, alternative...but now LOVE Jrock....its amazing  
4. Still don't own ANY of my story characters..:'( but do own the ones i make up  
5. Still hate posers and people who rag on others for being themselves  
6. Is going to be turning 16 in....(counts on fingures lol) 37 days!!...how creepy i'm getting old

so ya i hope you guys don't hate me too much to not review...no flames por favor, douzo, ect. the muffins STILL burn....i haven't forgotten you!

Disclaimer: i do not own dir en grey...if only...if only. I dooooo own karasu/robin, momo, and toshi..hehehehehe sounds like yoshi!!!~_~

* * *

"Toshi!" the Raven haired girl yelled whole fixing up a small bento box. Pressing the splintering wood back into place with glue. Soon after the sound of bare feet pattering against the floor broke the small silence that lingered through the small kitchen.  
"Arigato Karasu!" he beamed up holding the now repaired food container. Smiling lightly at the small boy using your much prefered nicknamed you ruffled his hair affectionately. Turning your head toward the kitchen clock you quickly glimpsed up to see it read out 6:30am.  
"Crap! Toshi we need to get you to school, go feed miko while i start the car."  
"Hai." the young boy replied obediantly. YOu grabbed your school bag as you fished through your skirt's only pocket for the car keys.  
Grabbing them you rushed out small apartment to the busy streets of Kyoto. You were one of the few people to have a car but that was for certain situations in the past. since the death of your mother you inherited the apartment, the car, and a one two many responsibilities for an 18 year old girl to handle.

reaching the the bottom of the stairs you found your large metal death trap of a car sitting in the alley. Observing it more closely you see that the side passenger window was shattered.  
"shit..." you muttered under your breath as you hesitantly walked closer to the rusting heap. Reaching the drivers side you unlocked the drivers door and sad in the seat. taking in inventory of what was there from before you only notice the robber took the radio leaving your school papers on the dashboard untouched.

"well...as long as it runs." you mutter to yourself while sliding the keys into the ignition.  
after a few seconds of feeding it gas the only sounds it will return were pathetic sputtering noises.  
"Come on, who's a good car. you can do it!" you coaxed the dying rust bucket.  
"So when did you start sweet talking to cars?"  
whipping your head quickly you met nose to nose with your best friend.  
"Jesus Momo!" you hissed holding your hand over your pounding heart that was presently smacking your ribcage.  
"Gomen, Karasu-chan!" she smiled sheepishly at you.  
quirking an eyebrow you push your index finger at her forehead.  
"Why are you sleeping in the car...better yet, why aren't you at school already?"  
Casting her eyes down mom reluctantly replied,  
"I guess i kinda got kicked last night..."

"what do you mean kinda?" you questioned tightning your fist. you hated to see your friends in pain and would beat anyone who caused it.  
"Hitori...i walked home from work early and found Hit-him with...HER." she said referring to the skank that spent her time at Hitori's (momo's boyfriend) Bar.  
"momo...i'm so sorry." you said with tears welling up, and fury raging deep inside.  
"Hey, good ridden,ne" she said half hearted.  
"where you gonna go?" you asked concerned. ever since momo's father remarried to a young Tokyo model she and her father haven't been on good terms. And didn't help that momo decided to move out with her 27 year old boyfriend Hitori(against her fathers wishes) to live in an apartment...so the likeliness of finding a home their was small, and momo's mother...well, she was in and out of rehab for addiction to heroin so a room their isn't even an option.  
"You know theirs always room with me." you sneaked in with out trying to sound pushy.  
"Really?" she said looking through her light brown bangs.  
"Duh! you'll always have a place with me!" you said pushing her playfully.  
just you two started to giggle a small Toshi came running by with a back pack in his arms.  
"You ready Karasu!?" he asked excitedly.

"Good morning Momoooo!" he said giggling at the new found nickname for the brunette who was now sticking out her toung childishly

"You're never going to let it go are you my little tosh-tosh!" momo giggled at the beaming nine year old. you smiled to at the memory of momo's reaction when having her first in counters with a cow on your very first vacation(you guys go on vacations,that consists of you, toshi and momo, kinda like a little family!) to the local petting zoo that just received an old dairy cow from a small farm. Her reaction as you remember was a cross between horror and total revoltion when the cow started to drool on a piece of hay toshi was trying to feed it.

shuddering at the small memory momo went back to sticking her toung out playfully.

"well, unless you can magically transport yourself with your tong stuck out like that i suggest we make our way to the street to flag down a cab." you said slightly saddened by the thought of your rust bucket not running. even though it ate a hole in your already aching wallet it was one of the of the few things that were physical reminders of your mother.

"well no time like the present...in other words lets get our lazy butts moving!" coaxed you in attempts to rise you out of your small depression.

"yes, your right!" you smile to her knowingly.

Leaving the vehicle in the alley(cause really who's going to steal from an already broken into car with nothing cool inside?) you three reach the side walk that opened up into the great city area of downtown tokyo.

"Taxi! Hey taxi!Lazy bums" you scream on the top your lungs to no evail. growling under your breath you leave it to Momo to find a cab.

"Hey! Yo taxi!" she yelled flashing a little bit of leg to get some attention. It wasn't in her nature but if it got them from point a to point b who was to say it was wrong? not like she was going any farther to show something else.

Catching site of a taxi slowly down both you and momo make a mad dash towards it with toshi running by your side. Almost two feet away from the door handle another hand reaches out opens the to your left in astonishment at the persons speed you catch a glimpse of blond hair.

"Hey mister!" momo cried outraged at the man. it hadn't registered to you what was going on until you looked up to see a very upset momo.

"That was our cab! We flagged him down like two blocks ago when he was coming up!" she cried again only receiving a cold glare from the short blond man. looking closely you could almost say you knew his face but didn't know from where.

"you should be faster next time." he said bluntly as he quickly slid in the seat. Grabbing the door handle from inside he was about to close the door when a flood of desperation crashed into you,your hand not holding toshi's grabbed the door before it could close.

"Douzo! I need to get him to school!i promise to pay your fee...i just need to get him there." you said pleadingly with your eyes scanning his dark brown to find some kind of compassion within them.

sighing heavily he scooted to the far side of the cab.

"Arigato gozaimasu!!!" you bowed deeply as did toshi. Momo didn't waste time and opened the passenger side of the cab and slipped inside.

Once inside you adjusted your seating. in the end with much consideration on Toshi's part he sat the closest to the blond stranger.

You smiled to yourself seeing Toshi's act of chivalry, always trying to be the little knight in shining armor for his big sis.

The stranger noticing this too chuckled more to himself than anything.

after a few long minutes momo being momo had to break the growing silence.

"So stranger, whats your name?" she asked looking towards the back seat.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said casually holding no trace of venom in his words.

"My names Hakamaru Toshiru, but you can call me Toshi." the littel boy said looking up at the stranger hoping to encourage him in small talk for momo's sake.

"My names Kyo." he said with a lighter tone than before. Looking at the stranger now you take in what you see.

blond hair

pretty...no beautiful deep brown eyes

several pearcings

a tattoo maybe...you couldn't see with him wearing a long sleeved shirt.

"And this is my big sis! her name is Robin but i call her Karasu instead, she likes it better anyways." the little boy said amused with interesting stranger who said very little,"and up in front is momo she's like another older sister to me, right momo!."

"You bet squrt!" she replied keeping her eyes on the road like the driver.

"Where ya headed, i haven't got all day." said the cabby impatiently. looking down at your cell phone you notice the time passing.

"Uh, kyoto international school!" you said quickly. as the cab started to roll back to life on the busy streets of kyoto.

"so where are you headed?" asked Toshi breaking the small silence that was forming. Expecting the man to be irritated by his questioning you lightly squeezed toshi's hand.

"Its fine." said the man. you look up amazed that he was able to see this small physical motion even if he was just a few feet away.

"I'm going to a music studio, its quiet close to your destination." he said looking out the window to his right." you catching interest listen closely hoping he would go on about his destination.

"Thats cool! are you a musician? me,karasu, and momo are!" chidded the little boy.

"is that so?" kyo questioned looking straight at you with burning eyes. Trying your best not to look weak in his prescence( as you hated it since the death of your mother) you tried to hold his gaze.

"Yes! i play the violin while karasu plays cello and bass. Momo plays the guitar and has a pretty voice!" he said in an admiring longer able to keep it up you shifted your gaze to your uniform skirt as you felt a slight blush inter your cheeks.

"you must have a very musical family." he said monotone as he kept his eyes on you.

"Yes, mom played cello like nothing I've ever heard." you said absentminded not realizing it was spoken out loud.

"Ya, i miss her playing alot...you sound alot like her kara-chan." momo said in a comforting tone. It had been such a long time since you picked your cello up, and it pained you when you thought about it. Every time you passed by it in your room you could almost swear it was begging to be played, almost weeping.

"what songs can you play?" kyo asked showing some sign of being interested.

"Mozart Bach, ANYTHING! this chick even has some awesome stuff she composed herself." Momo pipped in from the front seat still facing road.

Once she said that your blush almost doubled in colour causing it to be even more visible and embarrassing.

"well i wouldn't say amazing..." you tried but your voice faded.

"i would like to hear one day." Kyo said.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a pen and business car and jotted down a few words.

"Kyo-sama we have reached the music studio." announced the cabby as he pulled close to the curb.

placing the small business card on your lap he exited the cab smoothly with out looking back.

Watching his retreating figure you wonder what just transpired in the small 5 minute drive.

Toshi seeing your shock picked up the card swiftly and read aloud,

"4:55pm.

~Kyo~

-tell momo and Toshi to bring their instruments too, don't be late."

The small boy read of the scrolled words in such awe that it sounded more like a quest than invitation.

"Sweet! Maybe we'll meet the rest of Diru!" Momo said excitedly opening the door next to Toshi. Plopping next to the boy with a plastered grin she ruffled his hair and grabbed the small card from the boys hands.

"You should frame it Karasu...not everyday some famous guy comes and gives you an invitation...your knight in shining armor!" she joked as toshi giggled. you on the other hand felt uneasy at that thought. You weren't the type of girl let anybody come a 'rescue' you from anything,even if he was a VERY attractive Jrocker.

"He wants something out of it probably..." you said in a leery tone.

"Oh come on sister!please!" pleaded Toshi.

"Ya kara-chan for us at least..." said momo as she and toshi both gave the undeniable puppy eyes.

"Fine...but if i get ticked off by him or if anything goes off...his pretty face will be in pieces." you warned even though a small part of you, even if it lay dormant rejoiced inside.

* * *

YAY the first chappie is fin! me happy you happy....REVIEW! yes i'm still demanding!hahahahha.....ya.

so press that button..yes the one that says review...don't give me that look...oh no you didn't....SHANIQUA!!!!!(grabs a random shoe) Bring it....


End file.
